


burnt waffles

by allwedontdo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, F/M, Light Angst, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, no beta because i don’t care and write this in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedontdo/pseuds/allwedontdo
Summary: dream was in love with her. nothing more, nothing less. even if they could never be more, he would always be there to pick up the pieces when she falls apart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	burnt waffles

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first dream/oc and was written purely for self indulgent purposes. i left names and identifying descriptions out so that self insert is easier <3 i don’t like writing myself into fanfic because it just feels off so this is just a general character. thank you for reading (and check out my dnf works if you’re interested) <3

Dream’s eyes flutter open at the distant blare of a car alarm. It was probably about a block away but it echoed just through the walls of his house as if it was just outside. The golden orbs of sunlight traveled through the window pane sitting just to the left of his bed, shining down onto his mattress. He turned his head and looked at her, the darling girl in his bed, sleeping soundly. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through her hair, knowing how light of a sleeper she was. He was already surprised the car alarm didn’t wake her. He just wanted her to rest after the night she had.

It was a shame that her heart was broken, her now ex-boyfriend having torn it to shreds. She had come to Dream in tears, not knowing what to do and where to go because she needed someone, but she was an only child and her parents were out of town and her best friend was at her own dick appointment that she felt bad interrupting. Dream was not necessarily a last resort. He knew that because they have always been so important to each other in a myriad of ways, and he knows she would never be caught dead crying to someone she wasn’t comfortable with and last night, the mascara running across her cheeks was proof enough that she trusted him.

Dream knows where his boundaries are with her, having fallen in love long before the previous boyfriend had made his way into her life. He had learned how to simply  _ not  _ let his feelings known and stay by her side as her other best friend in life. He’s content with that too. Obviously if those feelings were ever returned, he would be overjoyed, scooping her into his arms and never letting go, but she meant more to him than he could even begin to explain to anyone. He would like to keep her as long as possible, in any way that he could.

Dream checked the time on his phone, finding it already past 9:30 in the morning. He slowly and sneakily got out of his bed, tip toeing out of the room.

When she had come to Dream’s at midnight, shivering in a tank top and sweats, far too comfortable for mid autumn, Dream was quick to tug her in. His first task was to find her something warmer and  _ then  _ figure out why she was sobbing so hard in the middle of the night. He had literally thrown his own hoodie off and given it to her before setting her onto the couch and leaving to go make a cup of tea.

When he got back, she had calmed down enough to hold onto the steaming mug. They sat cross legged on his couch for a while before she finally told him what had happened.

Her and her boyfriend were spending the night together, her being at his house, when his phone went off. She answered it, just using common courtesy while he was in the kitchen making them snacks and there was a girl on the other line, getting completely defensive about it being the middle of the night and why did some girl have her boyfriend's phone?

The questioning started immediately. She had no reason to believe this girl, trusting him wholeheartedly. But the way she was speaking and how she was trying to defend herself, both girls quickly realized what was happening.

They were both being played and when her boyfriend came back from the kitchen, he was met with a shattered phone screen and angry yells coming from  _ two  _ at the same time, the speaker of the broken phone still allowing the other angry girlfriend to have her voice heard.

She had literally left in the middle of the argument and walked the five blocks from his place to Dream’s, not calling beforehand because she could barely see the buttons on the screen of her phone. Dream didn’t even want to think of all the endless possibilities that could have arose from her walking down the road in the middle of the night alone, but put off those thoughts to address hers. The two talked for a few hours, the clock striking two in the morning before her eyes started drooping shut.

As soon as she fell asleep, he scooped her up and placed her in his bed, taking off her shoes and removing the blanket from around her shoulders. As soon as she hit the bed, her body curled into the fabric held onto the comforter for dear life. Dream was so in love with her. The way she curled into her own strong frame. Dream wished to describe her as delicate because that’s the way he imagined such an ethereal being to look, but Dream thought just that. She was in every way the most beautiful woman that he had ever met. Her skin was soft to the touch, blemishes still from past acne littering across her cheekbones, shallow dimples that remained at the sides of her mouth even when she wasn’t completely smiling. Her heart was so full of kindness and love that sometimes Dream didn’t actually know if she was real.

He, of course, would normally opt for sleeping on the couch or even the floor as alternatives of sleeping in the same bed as her, but as he went to slip out of the door, her hand shot up and grabbed his forearm, begging in a soft angel voice just to lay with her because she couldn’t be alone. She trusted him. He slipped in on the opposite edge of the bed and fell asleep beside her, almost a full foot of space between them but Dream had felt like he was on fire from the closeness.

Waking up to her was glorious, opening his eyes and seeing her hair draped across her shoulders and back as she lay head first into the pillows, but that feeling only lasted a moment before he remembered all that had happened.

Waffles were the first thing he thought of, deciding to mix some batter together and dig out the waffle maker that his mother had bought him as a housewarming gift. He hadn’t had much of a chance to use it as he barely ever had anything more than a cup of coffee for breakfast.

Right as he was placing the last of the batter into the waffle template, he heard bare feet on his hardwood floors and looked up.

She was standing, still in his sweater from the night before and hair sticking out in all different directions.

He wished so much that this was a sight he had the privilege of seeing all the time. His face flushed at the fantasization of waking up next to her every single morning. He would be able to walk up to her and kiss her beautiful cheeks and make her breakfast every single morning.

She squealed out a greeting and a yawn, still coming down from the eventful evening.

“I made you waffles,” Dream remarked, shuffling the plate of finished breakfast cakes over to the kitchen table where he had already placed two plates, forks, syrup, and peanut butter. His parents used to spread peanut butter on their waffles when he and his siblings were much younger. It was nostalgic and the memory was full of warmth so he thought he’d convey that feeling just for her. He would do anything for all her pain to disappear. He knew heartbreak, he understood the desperation aching inside of your heart when everything is just wrong.

If Dream could take that feeling away from her and double his own, he would in a heartbeat. Quicker than a heartbeat. What was quicker than a heartbeat? A lightning flash? He would take every piece of pain and triple his own for her to be smiling again in a _lightning_ _flash_.

  
  


Instead of sitting down at the table, which Dream furrowed his brows at and wondered if maybe that’s not what she needed after all, she walked right over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Her head came to a perfect point just under his chin and he curled his arms around her. And then he heard her praise, all the thanks she could muster tumbling out of her mouth. While he was grateful that he didn’t go unappreciated, he didn’t need any thanks or any praise for being kind.

“I don’t need you to thank me. I need to know what I can do to make everything better. If I could kill him for you, I would,” he whispers, softly against her hair, and then kisses the top of her head. She doesn’t say anything, just tightens her grip and buries her head deeper into Dream’s chest.

“I love you,” the resilient woman murmured against his shirt. Dream knew, he  _ knew  _ that she meant it in a platonic way, but everything in his chest and his bones and his brain ached and wished that the words held a second meaning. He felt like he was at the beach, under the feeling of the Florida sun as the words sank in, burning him,  _ melting _ him. But he was honest when he told himself that he was content with just being a friend. If this is what he gets, he will take it and wear it as a badge of honor.

“I love you too.”


End file.
